The Moment of My Greatness
by The Master Planner
Summary: There are two sides to every story, even SpiderMan 2: this is Otto Octavius', from the second electrocution at the pier to his death. One shot Songfic to Modest Mouse's Ocean Breathes Salty


The Moment of My Greatness

The song is "Ocean Breathes Salty" by Modest Mouse. All characters belong to Marvel. The novelization of _Spider-man 2_ the story is based on is by Peter David.

Dedicated to Agent Silver—_il miglior fabbro_ (the better craftsman)

"I have seen the moment of my greatness flicker,

And I have seen the eternal Footman hold my coat, and snicker,

And in short, I was afraid."

T.S. Eliot, _The Love Song of J. Alfred Prufrock_

_Your body may be gone, I'm gonna carry you in.  
In my head, in my heart, in my soul.  
And maybe we'll get lucky and we'll both live again.  
Well I don't know. I don't know. I don't know. Don't think so._

I sit up on the ground, not knowing why my back hurts, or what or why I am doing at this rather smelly and rotten warehouse. I look at my smart arms, lying by my side, not knowing why I am wearing them. I look at the redhead near the door, not knowing why this girl is here. I look at Spider-man standing near me, not knowing what the bug is doing here.

Spider-man removes his mask. I try to focus on him. His voice seems so far away…

"Doctor Octavius…we have to shut it down. Please tell me how."

My eyes focus on Spider-man's unmasked face. How could Peter Parker be Spider-man? Wasn't this Connor's brilliant but lazy student?

"Look at what's happening," Peter says. "We have to destroy it."

I look at my creation, my sun. It is raging out of control, sucking in everything from the warehouse. It had become self-sustaining, out of anyone's control. My masterpiece has failed. I have miscalculated for the second time. Peter Parker was right, my children were wrong.

_Well that is that and this is this.  
You tell me what you want and I'll tell you what you get.  
You get away from me. You get away from me.  
Collected my belongings and I left the jail.  
Well thanks for the time, I needed to think a spell.  
I had to think awhile. I had to think awhile._

Then my children start to speak again, screaming at me.

_**Listen to us, not him!**_

_**He hurt us!**_

_**He is a liar!**_

_**Don't let his jealousy destroy our dream!**_

The sun…it was my greatest dream. And I won't give it up without a fight.

"I can't destroy it," I say. "I won't!"

My children defend me, grabbing Peter by the throat, lifting him up. But Peter merely responds, "You once spoke to me about intelligence…that it was a gift…to be used for the good of mankind…"

_The ocean breathes salty, won't you carry it in?  
In your head, in your mouth, in your soul.  
And maybe we'll get lucky and we'll both grow old.  
Well I don't know. I don't know. I don't know. I hope so._

And I remember…me sitting with Rosie at the kitchen table…a student, one of Harry Osborn's friends, asking if Bernoulli slept before he discovered the curves of quickest descent…

"A privilege," I remember.

"These things have turned you into something you're not! Don't listen to them!" Peter warns.

_**Don't listen to him, Father!**_

_**Don't let him trick you!**_

_**Carry on your dream! Our dream! It will work!**_

_No! I miscalculated! Peter was right…and you were wrong!_

"But…it was my dream," I try to explain. I only wanted to provide free electricity, I never meant for it to come to this, to blow up the whole city…

"It…didn't work…" Peter says.

_**But it will! Just ignore the naysayers!**_

And I realize the destruction and pain my dream has brought.

"You're right," I tell Peter. "He's right!" I tell my children. "Listen to me now! You…listen to _me_ now!"

_**But…!**_

_**Father…!**_

And I _make_ them let Peter go.

_Well that is that and this is this.  
You tell me what you want and I'll tell you what you get.  
You get away from me. You get away from me.  
Collected my belongings and I left the jail.  
Well thanks for the time, I needed to think a spell.  
I had to think awhile. I had to think awhile._

Peter gasps for breath, rubbing his throat. "Now," he says, "tell me how to stop it."

"But it can't be stopped," I say helplessly. As much as I want it to.

Then it comes to me. "Unless…the river. Drown it. It'll superheat the water…create temperatures like an underground volcano. Broil anyone nearby like a lobster. Whoever tries to submerge it…" I warn him, "it's suicide."

Peter immediately says he'll do it. But I know he can't. He is, after all, Spider-man. He has to take care of the city. Take care of that redheaded girlfriend of his. I know I have to do it. My time here is through. I must not let my arms hurt anyone again. And there is only one way to prevent that.

"It's my responsibility," I say.

The warehouse walls groan as they give way. The redhead screams. Peter rushes to help her.

_**Father…must we do this?**_

_Yes, _I tell them. _And no back talk. You've misbehaved and done great evil. But so have I. And we will do our penance together._

_Well that is that and this is this.  
Will you tell me what you saw and I'll tell you what you missed,  
when the ocean met the sky.  
You missed when time and life shook hands and said goodbye.  
When the earth folded on itself.  
And said "Good luck, for your sake I hope heaven and hell  
are really there, but I wouldn't hold my breath."  
You wasted life, why wouldn't you waste death?  
You wasted life, why wouldn't you waste death?_

I make my way towards the sun. The intensity of the glowing ball sears my vision, I can no longer see at all. But now I don't care. I can see more clearly than ever before. I had done so much wrong for the sake of doing something right. I thought I was helping mankind, but I was only helping my ego. I thought I knew better than anyone else, when I really didn't know anything. My foolish pride had prevented me from hearing Peter's doubts.

I had been blind in anything but my eyes. Now I can't see…but I can see everything.

And I swear I will not die a monster.

I make my arms yank the load-bearing girder out. There is a screech of metal as the sun topples over, the supporting crescents ripping through the floor of the warehouse. I know I will not get clear of the thing in time. So I plummet with it into the river below.

_The ocean breathes salty, won't you carry it in?  
In your head, in your mouth, in your soul.  
The more we move ahead the more we're stuck in rewind.  
Well I don't mind. I don't mind. How the hell could I mind? _

Well that is that and this is this.  
You tell me what you want and I'll tell you what you get.  
You get away from me. You get away from me.

Well that is that and this is this.  
Will you tell me what you saw and I'll tell you what you missed,  
when the ocean met the sky.  
You wasted life, why wouldn't you waste the afterlife?

And prepare myself for whatever heaven or hell is waiting for me.


End file.
